


少女

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryoga wastes precious caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	少女

Ranma comes into the kitchen and gets splashed with hot tea. “What was _that_ for?” she asks in a voice she doesn’t want today.

“If we’re doing this,” Ryoga says, “we’re doing it as men.”

“In other words,” says Ranma, “you don’t want no girl showing you where someplace is.” Then she says, “Fine, you pig. I’ll _be_ a guy. But I’m changin’ my shirt.”

When she comes into the kitchen again, she’s wearing a pink Hello Kitty shirt with 少女 written in sparkles.


End file.
